The nutritional value and health benefits of oatmeal are well known and recognized. The consumption of oatmeal has been shown to reduce total cholesterol concentrations in humans, among other benefits. High concentrations of cholesterol are linked to a higher likelihood of heart attacks. Thus, there is a need for increased consumption of oatmeal. Traditionally, a bowl and spoon have been required to eat hot, prepared oatmeal, preventing oatmeal from being conducive to “on-the-go” consumption.
A need exists for an oatmeal product that has the health benefits of traditional prepared oatmeal yet is convenient and easy to consume “on-the-go.” A need also exists for such an oatmeal product to be convenient and not messy to consume and which has good texture and flavor characteristics.